


Before You See Him

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You hear him, before you see him. The screams which follow in his wake, which build in anticipation at his approach, in your ear.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 28





	Before You See Him

You hear him, before you see him.

The screams which follow in his wake, which build in anticipation at his approach, in your ear. The blaster fire which he easily deflects, one hand out-reached, bolts stopped mid-air. The sick slide of bodies on the floor, heavy boots _thud thud thudd_ -ing on steel grate floors. Loud grunts and growls and shouts of rage, hate flooding through his body. Snap crackle pop of bones, crunch of cartilage, howls of pain. The buzzing of a lightsaber, one red and angry and all for you.

You smell him, before you see him.

The smoke, the fire, curling up into your nostrils. The Knights are with him, of course they are. Of course. They have as much of an obsession with you as any one else, you are theirs to protect as much as their master. The burning of rubber, scorching of metal from where electricity flies out of his fingertips, the smoldering and smelting of ore as a by-product from the way he tears through doors, no lock able to contain him.

You feel him, before you see him.

The thrumming humming singing spark of the Force, washing over your body. He is searching, reaching, hunting for you. Deep within Resistance chambers, deep within the walls of this prison they have confined you to, deep within the pit of Hell, he is hunting. Your flesh breaks into shivers, into shudders, into tremors from the feeling of the Force, of his power, of _him._ You cannot manipulate the universe the way that he can, but you try, you reach for him as well, you guide him to you, knowing he is close when that feeling only grows stronger, bolder, more and more and more overwhelming until you know he is just on the other side of that door.

You shield your eyes before you see him.

White hot light pouring in from the room just beyond your cell, your vision blanked by the surprise of it as he blows the blast doors aside. You take in a sharp breath of clean air, fresh air, not the same air that’s been recycled again and again in this small room, before you look at him.

Before you see the crazed look in his eye, that desperate frenzy, that single sole mission blazing through him: find you, save you save you save you. Before you see the panic that melts into sweet relief, into gratitude, into pure blind love.

But you do look at him, and when you do you see all that and more; the blood which has caked into his clothes and hair, the cuts on his face from shards of glass he smashed, the tears which cut through muddy dirty tracks on his cheek.

He kisses you, long and deep, while the Knights stand guard.

He kisses you, again and again, face cupped in his hands, whispering thanks and praise and worshipping both you and the Force which led him here.

Before he tells you he’s bringing you home.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked, "How would Kylo react if his wife was taken by the resistance??"


End file.
